


［龙面］若你碰到他 2

by donttouchmyhorn



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhorn/pseuds/donttouchmyhorn
Summary: 龙面无差，原著设定以后的世界RPS，勿上升真人OOC，私设如山，xjb写





	［龙面］若你碰到他 2

入冬后，代替秋天的虫子和鸣曲的是冬风的呼啸。一片落叶被吹到小巷深处，默默地落到朱一龙的脚边，似乎想一同探窥这场闹剧。  
若果有人此刻经过大概会被吓一跳吧。在渺无人烟的小巷子里，街灯照耀着躺在路上的两个人。朱一龙手脚并用压着一个和他容貌不差秋毫的少年。而那少年的脸却长了一头银白的头发，瀑布一样披散在地上

鬼面定睛看了一眼朱一龙的脸，他实在是被这张脸吓得不轻。当然朱一龙也没有比他好到哪里去，他同样睁大眼睛端倪身下人，不用多想便知道他是原著里的鬼面。只是他根本没想到会在这种情况下遇见他，更没想到堂堂鬼王竟然三更半夜在这小巷子里打劫他。  
继而，鬼面忽然眯起眼睛，发狠用膝盖踢向身上的朱一龙。朱一龙被踢中了肚子，痛得他差点骂了一句脏话，他缩了缩身体但捉住鬼面的力度却没有减小。鬼面挣扎得像一条离水的鱼，他双脚胡乱蹭动，又踢了朱一龙好几脚，这回他准确地踢中了朱一龙双腿间那男人的地方。朱一龙这回实在是被痛得不行嗷了一声，这就一瞬间便不小心放松了手腕压制鬼面的力量。趁着这个空档，鬼面翻身立马逃脱开朱一龙的控制，拔腿就往前跑去。

朱一龙痛得抽一口气捂了捂受伤的地方，看着鬼面那白色的身影瞬间离他远去，大声喊他，“不是，你等等！”

朱一龙立马爬起来往鬼面消失的地方追去，他又喊了几声鬼面，但巷子又暗又乱，他怕走错一步路便回不了大路上了，急得在原地啧了一声。

回过神来，他低头看着自己的双手，刚刚鬼面从他身上逃离的时候，他的双手掠过那头银白的发丝，柔顺舒服得犹如高级丝绸一样。  
他隐隐约约感觉到自己穿越的任务或许就是鬼面。

 

接下来的几天，朱一龙做了一个他自己想想都觉得傻的计划。他每天花大把的时间徘徊在城西的火锅店附近，用守株待兔的方式等鬼面出现。刚好他也喜欢城西热闹的气氛，朱一龙在现实世界作为艺人的时候已经很难这样大大方方地出门逛街了，每次走在闹市都要被助理跟着还不敢不戴口罩。然而他不仅大摇大摆地逛遍了城西大大小小的角落，还在那家火锅店里不到几天就吃成了VIP，店员远远看见他便热情地打招呼。  
只是偶尔也会怀念过去的生活，他想念拍戏的感觉，常常来到书店阅读热销的小说，兢兢业业地揣摩主角的心理，默默练习演戏的技巧。

这天，朱一龙买了三本畅销小说，其中一本还是热销到断货的魔幻耽美。他走出书局门口把书封面拿出来看了一眼，这一看可不得了。这书封用精美的插画风格描绘着一名半裸银发的男子，男子在月光下拿着他的武器宝剑挥舞，半截舌头探出来微笑。  
朱一龙看到这封面露出了一个苦笑的表情，也只能感叹现在的女孩子口味好特别。他看了几眼，又觉得这封面的男子和鬼面的形象不谋而合。

朱一龙正看简介看得出神，没注意到从远处有人往自己的方向冲撞过来，他的小黄书就这样被碰飞到天上。那书不算轻薄，在空中翻滚了几下终于受地心引力落回了地球，好巧不巧打在了冲撞他的那个男子头上。

男子被书角打得生痛，哎呦一声抱着脑袋蹲了下来。朱一龙看见自己那小黄书要被暴露了连忙去捡回来，这才发现蹲着的人和封面人物一样——满头白发。

激动的心情爬上心头，他赶忙走过去和他蹲在一起，想看清楚是不是鬼面的脸。还没来得及看清楚，只听见后方传来女孩子的喊声，那少女中气十足地大喊小偷！别跑！

喊着捉贼的少女赶上来立刻捉住了鬼面的衣服，把他拎起来，严正地问他，小偷！你偷了我的包子！  
鬼面见逃不过，只好死不认罪，大声回喊那少女，我没有！一边说一边嚼了几下腮帮子把嘴里的东西拼命吞进肚子里。可惜他还没看见自己嘴巴还沾着肉包子的白色屑屑。  
你还嘴硬！包子都被你吃透了，我要报警。  
鬼面听见少女吼他，连忙掰开她的手还是想逃跑。但哪里这么容易挣扎得开，急得他差点要直接把上衣脱了上演一回金蝉脱壳。眼见肚子上的白肉都要被看光。

这时朱一龙扯住了鬼面的套帽衫下摆，小声骂了鬼面一句，你别脱，大街上的干什么呢。鬼面看见又是朱一龙这张脸却更加想逃跑了。却见朱一龙不看向自己，却对着少女说话。

您好，是我对弟弟教导不周，这位小美女你别生气，包子的钱我还你好吗？不，你想要多少赔偿都可以。  
这时少女才看清了一直站在旁边的朱一龙，那副温润端庄的样子总是让女子心动，朱一龙很懂得自己的魅力在哪里，对着她露出了一个满意的笑容。少女霎时间被那温暖的笑容晃了眼睛，竟说不出话来。  
……也没、几个钱…就是一个包子……

少女的话越说越小声，仿佛害羞了起来。自己竟然为了一个肉包子追着这那男人两条街，一瞬间觉得自己粗鄙又吝啬。那时候的她究竟是中了什么魔怔呢。  
不行。朱一龙的语气重了几分，他从钱夹中掏出了100元面值的钱币，双手递给少女。弟弟惹你生气了，是他不好，我回去会好好管教他，这小小心意希望您拿着，今天就放过他一马，好么？  
少女看见朱一龙带着歉意的眼睛对她一闪一闪，唰地红了脸。

管教个什么……鬼面听见这话可不服气了，朱一龙撇了他一眼示意他别再说话。他可是演了30集沈巍，此时此刻竟觉得自己真真是鬼面的哥哥了。摆起了一副长辈的脸孔，这眼神也把鬼面看得心头一颤，好像自己真的做了什么天大的错事。

——只是如果真的是嵬，又怎会为了一个包子教训自己呢。真正的嵬可从来没有把这个弟弟放在眼中。

只是这么一晃而过的沉思，竟看见朱一龙把少女哄走了。鬼面才明白自己已经是脱了险，提起脚步便想离开。

你等等！和那天一样，那人又追了过来，朱一龙从后方一把捉住鬼面的手臂，把身子转到鬼面前，对着他认真地说，你别一看见我就跑，别怕，我不是沈巍。  
我当然知道你是嵬！听着鬼面这样说，朱一龙有点惊讶又有点好笑，只好问他那你为什么跑？那天见着我也跑，今天也跑。  
鬼面转过脸去不看他，比起自己，朱一龙这张脸更像沈巍，看得鬼面心里发慌。他喃喃地说，我看见你这张脸就烦！

朱一龙一愣，伸手摸了摸自己的脸。他想自己这张好歹也是被母亲说过普通好看的，想不到竟还是让鬼面觉得不愉快。被人这么一说，心里也难免生出些不愉快。  
鬼面见他沉默，忽然伸手就去捏朱一龙的脸，张牙舞爪地说，你这戴的是什么人皮面具，还仿造得真像！还有你为什么又要假装嵬！你居心何在？！  
朱一龙的脸被他又搓又捏，硬生生拉出了一个鬼脸。他把鬼面的手从自己脸上扯下来，委屈地喊他，我就是长这张脸！你看清楚了！

这么一说，鬼面想凑上前去仔细看朱一龙的脸，但手指被他握在掌中，捏住了这几天生出来的伤口。他一脸痛苦地喊痛痛痛，你别捉！

朱一龙想他也未用力捉人呀，怎么这表情看起来就像痛得苦大深仇一样？他往鬼面的手上一看，关节处竟然都是坑坑瘩瘩，被他这么一捏还流出了黏稠的鲜血。原来鬼面的手上都长了严重的冻疮。朱一龙看鸡皮疙瘩都站立起来了，接着他随着视线向手腕处一看，发现鬼面居然在这接近零度大冬天里，身上也只有一件卫衣。  
朱一龙不敢碰他的手指了，只好握着手腕查看伤口，他看得眉头都皱起来了，鬼面说，你这都长冻疮了，怎么不涂药？鬼面听了竟露出不解的表情，本尊什么时候需要涂药了，这伤口放着放着不就自己好了么。

这时，朱一龙才想起他是鬼王的时候，有着凡人肉身不能比的自愈能力，鬼王或许吃几只幽畜储存了能量便可治愈。但朱一龙在第一次遇见鬼面的时候便发现了眼前曾经的鬼王如今已经是与普通人无异的肉身，也不知道鬼面自己意识到这点没有。

他看不得人受伤，鬼面手指上一道道的伤口和脱皮流出浓脓的肌肤实在是触目惊心。他严厉地和鬼面说，不行，你这得上药，涂了冻疮膏很快就能好，就不疼了。  
鬼面听不太明白那人想干什么，但那古怪的自尊心忽然作崇起来。他用力把自己的手扯回来，你别管我。

这硬的不行，得来软的，朱一龙看他一脸倔强的样子，想起自己初中时期的自己刚刚进入叛逆期，面对什么都要强的自己。他想了想，压着声音柔声哄他，乖，你让我给你上药，完了穿多几件衣服。完了我就带你去吃火锅。鬼面头一歪，什么是火锅。

朱一龙笑了，他大手一挥，左手食指指向了他最爱的那家火锅店。高兴地喊，就那里！他露出天光一样的温柔笑容。那里的东西可好吃了！比肉包子什么的好吃！  
鬼面朝着那个方向看去，只见一群人坐在店门外的椅子上等座位，还嗑着瓜子。

其实栖息在城西的鬼面肌肤天天经过这家店，每次经过都被店里传出来的香味、和那热闹高兴的气氛吸引了好几次。但鬼面怎么能把自己的小心思都摆在脸上呢，他对着朱一龙摆出了一个勉为其难的表情，那好吧。吃火锅。


End file.
